


Twenty One Pilots

by messageman



Series: 3 albums and a mixtape [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Collection of one shots, Fluff, I haven't decided yet, IM DYING HERE, Implied past self harm, Like, M/M, SO, for now, implied suicidal thoughts, maybe sad stuff in future chapters/shots, one shots, really it's a song man, tags are gonna change as the chapters come, that's about it, these are all song one shots, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageman/pseuds/messageman
Summary: A collection of one shots based on Twenty One Pilots, the album, by Twenty One Pilots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to whatever decides to show up. This is 1 of 4 books in a series.
> 
> Also, this looks better if your screen is not full and is small. It is intended to be read that way as it is the way I read all of the stories I find on this site.

For months, Josh Dun had heard a tune. A tune like no other tune he had heard before, no. This one was original. This one was beautiful.

And the voice that sang with the piano was marvelous.

Josh Dun walked by the music room every day. He needed to find out the singer of this tune. He loved it and he wanted to see for himself what beautiful and magnificent creature could possibly find the words to go with this powerful tune.

Josh Dun, however, had morals and left the music room walkway before he could convince himself that it was okay to walk in. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shutting his locker, Josh moved to place an earbud in his hear when his breath got caught in his throat. A poster had caught his eye.

_Talent Show! Sign Up Below!_

Josh stared, one hand near his ear with an earbud within an inch of his right side, and the other hand clutching his phone, waiting for him to select a song. 

But Josh couldn't stop staring.

It shocked him even more when he realized that the  _below_ portion of the sheet was completely filled with signatures and talents.  _Incredible!_  He thought, as he finally tore his gaze from the poster and picked a song from his phone. Walking over to the poster, Josh wanted a closer look at names and in the middle was a boy named Tyler Joseph. Josh tried to remember everyone's names and their faces, but once he got to Tyler his heart stopped. Images of the brown haired boy filled Josh's mind and wouldn't go away. Josh had been decent friends with Tyler throughout their school years, so he knew the boy and how kind, shy, sweet, and caring he was. 

Josh Dun couldn't stop staring. 

A warning bell rang and Josh quickly walked to his class so he wouldn't be counted as tardy.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, do you guys know anything about any of the people performing in the talent show?” Josh asked his group of friends as they all sat down for lunch.

“Oh yeah! Me and Mel are in it!” Halsey had stated

“Pete, Andy, Joe and I are also doing a thing for it.” Patrick this time.

“Dude, hell yeah we know! Half of us are in it, doofus. Why aren’t you?” Brendon, the last one in Josh’s friend group.

Josh shrugged. “I don’t exactly count drumming with no one else a talent. Drums are nice, but they’re best when accompanied by other things like a voice, bass, guitar, etcetera.” Josh stated, answering Brendon’s question carefully as to not offend his other drumming friends (who, coincidentally, are all in bands that are playing in the talent show).

“I guess you’re right. But those things, bass, voices, and guitars would be nothing without a drum backbone, so you’ve got that going for you.” Pete said.

Josh nodded, going back to his food and began to eat as small conversation draped itself over him and his group of friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh passed the music room again, the same tune, the same voice, struck his ears. He was so tempted to walk in there, to figure out who’s voice was so melodic that it physically left him in awe of its beauty. However, Josh was taught to respect another’s privacy, so he marched onto his next class.  

 

* * *

 

 

It’s talent show night. The night that the student body has been waiting for. The night that Josh has been hyped up about since he learned everyone in his friend group had entered besides him.

It was the night that people recognized what talent laid upon their school.

The first few acts were dancing acts, and Josh thought they were nice to watch but it definitely wasn’t to songs he’d listen to on a daily basis. Despite the songs, he still clapped for the dancers and their courage to do a routine based on their feelings or the songs vibe.

Now here’s the comedic, random talents that no one is really sure of, but everyone is thoroughly impressed with talent, and the jokes were not half as bad as your standard dad jokes.

Josh still hadn’t seen any of his friends perform, so he waited another few minutes for them to announce the next branch of the talent show and what to expect, rules of this portion, etcetera. This was the singing, and final, portion of the show. This is what Josh has been waiting for the entire night.

It started with Melanie playing a song called Dollhouse; Josh liked the creepy vibe the song, and Mel’s makeup, gave off.

Next was Halsey playing a song called Ghost. Josh found it fascinating. Her voice was melodic and soothing, but not as melodic as the Music Room voice Josh had continuously heard.

There were a few more artists, but Josh didn’t bother remembering who they were since they were not his friends. Josh felt bad afterwards, of course, but he congratulated them in his mind anyway.

Next was a band calling themselves Panic! At the Disco, who’s frontman was none other than Brendon Urie himself, singing a song called Girls Girls Boys. Josh comemerated Brendon on his LGBT+ support through music. Brendon himself was gay, along with most of his friends, but the fact that he was brave enough to incorporate that into his own songs was astounding to Josh.

Josh would have to hug him later.

After Brendon, was a band calling themselves Fall Out Boy, which consisted of Patrick, Pete, Andy, and Joe. Coincidentally this was half of Josh’s friend group, so Josh payed extremely close attention to their song, Sugar We’re Going Down. Everyone seemed to love this song, as it was very hyped up and punk-ish, but not punk enough to be considered hardcore. It was perfect for dancing around while still enjoying the music.

Josh didn’t pay close attention to the next few songs, but he enjoyed them nonetheless. He thought the performances were good and when Halsey and Melanie joined him in the crowd, he let them talk and congratulated them on their performance.

Then, a piano was wheeled on stage as the lights cut out. This got Josh’s attention.

“Do you know who’s playing the piano?” Josh asked, but it was too late seeing as the tune had started and Josh gasped quietly.

This was the song. _The song that Josh had spent weeks to figure out_. Josh stared, ignoring everyone else in the room. Hell, Halsey and Melanie tried getting his attention multiple times but realized he was awestruck and left him to marvel in the tune, and person’s, beauty.

The lights came back on as the person playing hit the notes aggressively and a backing track had begun. Josh was mesmerized. However it wasn’t just because of the song. It was because the tune had captivated him, _but so had the person._ None other than Tyler Joseph, basketball captain, kind, sweet, caring, Tyler _freaking_ Joseph was up there singing the tune that Josh couldn’t get off of his mind.

Josh tried his hardest to listen to the lyrics, and only a few stand out to him for some reason.

_I know you’re not a liar… Go ahead and make me look away… Reign down, and **destroy me**._

Josh almost sobs. That lyric gets to him the most. And for the love of God, he _can’t stop staring._

The song continues.

Josh is still stuck on that one lyric. It seems to be the chorus to this tune and God, Josh is tearing himself apart on this lyric. Maybe it’s because Josh realizes what Tyler Joseph, sweet, innocent, kind eyed, caring, Tyler _freaking Joseph_ is saying.

Tyler Joseph doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be _destroyed._ Josh can’t let that happen.

The song ends, the room erupts into cheers, screams, whistles, etcetera. Tyler practically runs off stage. Josh has to find Tyler. Josh has to find Tyler. Josh _has to find **Tyler.**_ And he does.

He runs into him.

“…Ouch.” Tyler mumbles, rubbing his head. He’s on his way to the bathroom. “Shit! Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Josh mumbles, but then speaks clearly. “God, I’m really sorry for running into you, I’m looking for someone and I–“ He pauses, because _fuck he knocked Tyler Joseph down._ Josh holds out his hand. “Coincidentally, you’re the one I’m looking for. You played beautifully. I wanted to… _Oh shit are you okay?! Are you crying?”_ Josh holds onto Tyler’s shoulders as he stands. Tyler has tears in his eyes. He played his heart out to the _entire fucking school._  His anxiety and doubts are not being nice to him.

Josh’s expression softens. “Hey hey hey, let’s get you to the bathroom, okay? I’ll make sure no one comes in, alright?” Josh leads the two to the boys room, making sure it’s empty before pulling Tyler in and locking the door. “There, it’s locked. No one can come in now, okay? You’re safe. You’re okay. You’re alive.” Josh says, and for some reason this breaks Tyler.

Josh holds him. Josh rubs circles along Tyler’s lower back. Josh just wants to soothe the boy. To let him know that he’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay.  
  
Ten minutes pass, and Tyler’s crying finally withers away. At this point, he’s curled up in Josh’s lap and Josh’s fingers tangled themselves into Tyler’s hair. “Hey, you okay now?” He feels Tyler nod. Tyler pulls away enough to see Josh’s face.

“You probably already know who I am, but I’m going to introduce myself anyway because it’s polite. I’m Tyler. Sorry I’m in your lap and had a breakdown… That song means a lot to me.”  
  
Josh smiles. “It’s alright. From what I heard, the lyrics were deep and I connected with them pretty well. I’m Josh.” Tyler smiles at this. He’s glad people can connect with his lyrics. However, Tyler’s smile falters when he realizes that this wasn’t a song he wanted people to connect with. This was a song for people to realize how much he wanted to disappear.

If Josh connected with his song, then that means...  _Oh God, no. Please, no. Please don’t let this pretty boy be as fucked up as I am._

Tyler swallows Josh in a hug. “You weren’t supposed to connect. This wasn’t a happy song. Why you? You seem so happy, so nice! Why you?!” This almost puts Tyler back into tears, but Josh pushes him off a bit so he could clearly see Tyler’s face.

“Hey, calm it down, alright? Don’t worry. The past is the past and I’m doing much better. I got help, and I’m okay. I wanted to find you and let you know that it’s going to be okay. That’s why I said you’re alive, Tyler. It wasn’t meant as in _hey! You’re here congrats!_ It was a _I know you’re struggling, but look how far you’ve come! Don’t give up now, please, for me?”_ Josh stared into Tyler’s eyes. Gold met chocolate brown.

Tyler gave a nod.

Josh smiled, Tyler smiled back. “Thank you, for comforting me.” Tyler’s voice was soft, and Josh decided that he wanted nothing more than to be with Tyler. “It’s no problem, dude. You were obviously upset and I needed to make sure you were okay.” Tyler smiled again, and buried his face into Josh’s neck, closing his eyes and giggling. “This is nice, Josh. Seriously, I can’t thank you enough. Most of my other friends would have just laughed at me. Hell, my parents probably would have told me to just ‘toughen up’. You get it, though. I admire that.” Tyler said.

Josh smiled. The pair stayed like that for a few more minute before Tyler pulled away again.

“I should really be heading back. Thank you for everything, Josh. I really appreciate it.” Josh nodded, “Seriously, it wasn’t an issue. I’m glad I could help, Ty.” Tyler smiled and blushed slightly at the nickname. “Hey, give me your phone and I’ll put my number in. Maybe we can talk more after this.” Tyler said excitedly, and Josh grinned before pulling out his phone to hand to Tyler.

A few seconds pass, and the phones are returned to their proper owners.

Tyler stands on his toes, gives Josh a kiss on the cheek, and mumbles a quick goodbye before exiting the bathroom. Within seconds, Josh gets a text.

_Ty;* : Thank You._


End file.
